heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vertigo Comics Titles
Select a letter to view the uncategorized list. Items in italics represent titles that were originally published under the standard DC Comics banner, but either migrated or were retroactively adopted into the Vertigo family of titles. ---- 0-9 * 100 Bullets * 100% * 2020 Visions A * Absolute Vertigo * Accelerate * Adventures in the Rifle Brigade (Volume 1) * Adventures in the Rifle Brigade (Volume 2) * Air * American Century * American Freak * American Splendor (Volume 1) * American Splendor (Volume 2) * American Vampire * American Virgin * Angel and the Ape (Volume 3) * Angeltown * Animal Man * Army @ Love (Volume 1) * Army @ Love: The Art of War B * Battleaxes * Beware the Creeper (Volume 2) * Bite Club * Bite Club: Vampire Crime Unit * Black Orchid (Volume 1) * Black Orchid (Volume 2) * Blood and Shadows * Blood + Water * Blood: a Tale * (The) Books of Faerie (Volume 1) * (The) Books of Faerie (Volume 2) - Auberon's Tale * (The) Books of Faerie (Volume 3) - Molly's Story * Books of Magic (Volume 1) * Books of Magic (Volume 2) C * Chiaroscuro: The Private Lives of Leonardo da Vinci * Codename: Knockout * Congo Bill * Crossing Midnight * Cruel and Unusual * (The) Crusades D * Deadenders * Deadman (Volume 4) * Death: The High Cost of Living * Death: The Time of Your Life * Destiny * DMZ * Doom Patrol (Volume 2) * (The) Dreaming E * Egypt * El Diablo (Volume 2) * Enigma * Exterminators * (The) Extremist F *Fables *Faith *Faker *Faultlines *Fight for Tomorrow *Finals *(The) Filth *Flex Mentallo *Flinch *Four Horsemen G * Gangland * Ghostdancing * Gifts of the Night * Girl * (The) Girl Who Would Be Death * Goddess * Greatest Hits * Greek Street * Grip: The Strange World of Men H * Happydale: Devils in the Desert * Haunted Tank * Heartland * Heavy Liquid * Hellblazer * Hellblazer: Bad Blood * Hellblazer: Lady Constantine * Hellblazer: Papa Midnite * (The) Horrorist * House of Mystery (Volume 2) * House of Secrets (Volume 2)) * Human Target (Volume 1) * Human Target (Volume 2) I * Invisibles (Volume 1) * Invisibles (Volume 2) * Invisibles (Volume 3) * iZombie J * Jack of Fables * Jonah Hex: Riders of the Worm and Such * Jonah Hex: Shadows West * Jonah Hex: Two-Gun Mojo K * Kid Eternity (Volume 2) * Kid Eternity (Volume 3) L *Losers *Loveless *Lucifer *Lucifer: Nirvana *Lucifer The Morningstar Option M * Madame Xanadu * Mobfire * Moonshadow N *Nevada * Northlanders O * Otherworld P * Preacher Q R S * Sandman (Volume 2) * Sandman: The Dream Hunters (Volume 2) * Sandman Mystery Theatre * Sandman Mystery Theatre: Sleep of Reason * Scalped * Shadows Fall * Swamp Thing (Volume 2) * Swamp Thing (Volume 3) * Swamp Thing (Volume 4) * Sweet Tooth T * Transmetropolitan U * Unknown Soldier (Volume 3) * Unknown Soldier (Volume 4) * (The) Unwritten V * V for Vendetta W * Watchmen * WE3 * Weird Western Tales (Volume 2) X Y * Y: The Last Man Z ---- Top Category:Lists Category:Vertigo